


How to cheer up a King

by SweetCandy



Series: How to please a King [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, I am bad at tagging sorry, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, This will be my ticket to hell where I can finally claim my throne, Thranduil is in a bad mood as usual, obedient legolas, worried!Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil was in a bad mood. Not that he ever was in a really good mood, but still, it was a really dark day for all his servants. The pale mask on the Kings face was icy and emotionless, nobody dared to bring bad news to him or even do a single wrong move. The consequences were terrible. Even though Thranduil didn’t think a few nights as prisoner was a terrible punishment for a servant that served him the wrong wine. </p><p> </p><p>-Thranduil is in a bad mood because Legolas is gone with the broder patrol and his little Greenleaf tries to cheer him up as soon as he returns</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to cheer up a King

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much my first time publishing smut and my first attempt, I am still trying to figure out how to write it properly for my longer Thrandolas story, but I wanted to upload this short story for a while now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

 

 

**How to cheer up a King**

 

Thranduil was in a bad mood. Not that he ever was in a really _good_ mood, but still, it was a really dark day for all his servants.  
The pale mask on the Kings face was icy and emotionless, nobody dared to bring bad news to him or even do a single wrong move. The consequences were terrible.  
Even though Thranduil didn’t think a few nights as prisoner was a terrible punishment for a servant that served him the wrong wine.  
Yes wine, it was the only thing that seemed to control his mood swings at least a little bit, but it still didn’t cheer him up. The King had an exquisite wine taste, which had involved over many centuries. Sadly all the consuming of the exquisite liquor had made his body immune for its mind numbing effect. The last time he had been slightly drunk was over a thousand years ago if not more.  
For an immortal it was a tiresome manner to count the years that passed. Time flew by fast and in the blink of an eye another human kingdom rose and fell.  
The reason for the Kings bad mood was the absence of his only child, Legolas, who was gone with the border patrol to keep their beloved forest free from possible enemies. Everybody thought that it was just a loving father worrying about his son, but little did they know that there was so much more going on between their strict king and their brave prince.

 

It was already evening as Legolas entered his father’s private chambers. The sun was about to set and the moon was barely visible at the sky, touching the forest with his silver fingers. He had been out in the woods, defeating his father’s kingdom against dark creatures that made the mistake to cross their borders. His body had been covered in their blood and venoms, his hair full of leafs and his natural smell covered by the smell of their – now dead- enemies. He had taken a bath before he dared to enter his father’s rooms. He knew Thranduil was in a bad moon, the tense guards that stood at the door did tell him with just their body language.  
He had dismissed them before entering the chambers, he wanted to cheer up his father and two elven warriors that heard every single noise that came out of the royal bedroom were not necessary.  
As soon as he walked through the door the King turned his head a little to throw a quick glance at his visitor. The little glint that appeared in his blue eyes was barely noticeable, but Legolas saw it. His father sat on a comfortable chair near the fire, a glass of wine in his hand and his crown still on top of his shining hair.  
“My Lord.” Out of respect Legolas fell down on one knee and lowered his head. He knew that Thranduil loved Legolas’ submission, he liked to feel powerful, be powerful. For a long time nothing happened, but then his father’s voice cut through the silence, venomous, low, filled with pride.  
“Get up Legolas.” He said icy, nipping on his wine.  
A shudder ran across Legolas back, he could deny it and say he didn’t like this demanding tone, but he would be lying. “Thank you, my Lord.” He got up again, following the orders.  
“You’ve been away far too long, I expected you to be back earlier.” Thranduils glance wandered over his son’s slender body, covered by light silver tunics.  
“I’m deeply sorry my lord but dark creatures crossed our borders again. After I got back I hurried to make myself presentable for you.” A little smile played on the princes’ lips, not returned by his father. He really had to be in a bad mood. “I wanted to be flawless for you.” Legolas added, his voice now a little lower.  
Thranduil was more interested now, his eyes were still cold, but it seemed like the ice was braking.  
“Did you?” he asked voice still not changed.  
Legolas took a step forward, another one and another one until he stood right in front of his father. “Of course I did.” The young warriors gaze flickered from his fathers’ eyes to his rosy lips.  
Thranduil didn’t seem impressed, nor pleased.  
“I’ve been told you’ve been in a very bad mood today, my Lord.” He whispered, but his father didn’t answer anything back. “I came here to change that.”  
Now the King rose an eyebrow, still showing no emotions. “Legolas I’m not in the mood.”  
For a seconds the prince hesitated. He knew Thranduil could be hard to convince, the King was probably more stubborn than all dwarfs together. But he also knew that his father treated him differently and let him break the rules without consequences- well at least without consequences the young prince did mind. “Are you not?” the younger elf sat down on his fathers’ lab, foreheads and chests pressed together. To his disappointment he realized that his lover wasn’t aroused in any way. Why did Thranduil needed to have so much self-control? It didn’t make things easier, especially when his father enjoyed to play little games with him.  
“Legolas. I’m serious. It has been a long day and don’t think I won’t let you sleep in the prisons for a night or two if you don’t stop this.”  
But Legolas just smiled and began to run his hands up the Kings robes. They were soft under his fingers, but he could feel the muscular chest. Tender he stroke his fathers’ neck, caressing the skin with his touch. They were both the same pale tone, almost unreal compared to the other creatures such as humans or dwarfs. He knew it would be foolish to try to kiss his father on the lips, it needed more time to break the masks the King had put on. And so the prince began to kiss his fathers’ jaw.  
The skin was as soft as his lips and Thranduils smell embraced him. It was the smell of rain on a summer day, the first snow during winter, sweet flowers, honey and countless other scents that words would never be able to describe. His lips wandered over the Kings jaw until he reached the spot right beneath his fathers’ ear. A sensitive point and Legolas knew that. So he began to kiss the skin with more passion and nibbled slightly on it, careful to not break it. He felt the other elf shift beneath him and for a seconds his breath got uneven, but then his father got his self-control back.  
“Legolas, if you don’t stop…” he started, but he sounded a little out of breath.  
Grinning his son let go of the sweet spot and looked into the blue eyes that were mirroring his own. They looked a lot alike, they even walked similar. He could read desire in his fathers’ face. Thranduil tried to stay calm and concentrated, but the sight of his little prince looking at him with pleading and lust filled eyes let a feeling rise within the Kings stomach, that slowly spread throughout his body and set his skin on fire.  
“What does happen, if I don’t stop, Ada?” Legolas breath tickled on Thranduils already sensitive skin.  
“I will…” But before the older elven could answer, his son made a swift movement with his hips that let him lose his words for a moment.  
The prince of Mirkwood smiled, it was a cheeky smile. He knew that he was slowly breaking his father. “Ada, _what_ will you do if I don’t stop?” He let one hand slip under the collar of his father’s robe, just to caress the skin a little bit without going too far. “Will you _punish_ me?” He wasn’t in the mood to actually get spanked, at least not tonight, but these words were affecting his lover just the way he wanted to.  
Thranduils breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard, but he wouldn’t be the King if he was speechless by such a little statement. With a small amount of concentration he pulled himself together, chuckled low and let an arrogant smile spread across his face, but he remained silent.  
“Ada, don’t you want to hear me _scream_ your name? Make me _beg_ for you?” Legolas moved if possible closer, their lips were now almost touching. “You know I would do _everything_ to please you, my King.” For a second they were staring at each other, King and Prince, identical blue eyes were locked together, then Legolas’ gaze flickered down to their almost touching lips.  
Slowly, almost as shy as the first kiss they had shared, he let their lips touch even so slightly. They just brushed against each other, sending shivers down their spines and fogged their minds with a forbidden desire.  
“ _Everything_.” Legolas repeated, his voice nothing more than a whisper.  
That broke his fathers’ self-control. With a whispered curse he pulled Legolas closer, crashing their lips together, hungrily kissing his son.  
Legolas moaned as he felt his fathers’ fingers digging into the soft flesh of his waist. He could feel his kings’ tongue slipping through his lips, meeting his own and the sensation that followed made him gasp for air. No matter how often he engaged with his father in these forbidden acts of pleasure, no matter how many countless times their lips touched, he couldn’t get enough of it.  
“Ada.” His head started to spin because of the lack of oxygen, it didn’t seem to effect Thranduil a lot, because he simply let go of his sons bruised lips and started to caress the skin with kisses. A sharp pain on his neck made Legolas flinch, his breath hitched and he moaned as his lovers teeth let go of the reddening skin. The mark would be visible tomorrow and hard to cover up, considering that none of his garments reached high enough to hide the spot.  
He knew that Thranduil was aware of that fact, but he wanted to claim what was his and Legolas loved to be claimed by his king.  
His father continued to suck and nibble on his slender neck, and he didn’t hold back the curses that spelled from his lips. “Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth. Those curses aren’t suited for royalty.” Thranduil hummed, letting go off his sons’ skin, to look into the identical blue eyes that were darkened by desire.  
“Many things I do with my mouth aren’t suited for royalty, but it was you who taught me.” He licked his lips, aware of the eyes that were fixed on his mouth.  
“Why don’t you make yourself useful then? Show me that you can remember the proper way to please your king.” He grabbed his sons’ chin to hold it in place and let his lips brush against his slightly.  
“I will.” Legolas eagerly rose from his fathers’ lap, dropped down on his knees and put his hands on the strong tights. He started to let his finger roam over the soft fabric of the expensive leggings, until he reached the prominent bulge that pressed against the garment. Smiling he bent over, kissing the hardened flesh through the garment.  
“Legolas, don’t be a tease.” His father demanded with a shaking voice that didn’t lose its effect.  
“I’m sorry.” He hummed, loosening the ties of the leggings. Finally the fabric was out of the way and Thranduils arousal was freed. Legolas smiled a little, before he started to kiss and lick the hard flesh. He kept his eyes locked with his fathers, satisfied as he saw how they got glassy and a dream like expression covered the ancient but ever young face.  
He continued to lick, caress and suck the sensitive skin, feeling his own arousal press uncomfortably against his own leggings. But he didn’t dare to touch himself, he was here to pleasure his King. His actions didn’t lose their effect, Thranduil started to quiver beneath him, breath uneven and hands clenching the arms of the chair.  
With a grin he parted his lips, sinking down on his fathers’ arousal, humming as he pressed his tongue flat against the firm flesh. He didn’t stop as he felt the tip touching the back of his throat, instead he tried to ignore his gag reflex and take all of it in. He started to bob his head up and down in a slow and steady pace.  
Suddenly Thranduil grabbed his hair and trusted his hips up just as he went down on the thick shaft again. His throat wasn’t relaxed, so he gagged and coughed around his fathers’ length. His eyes started to water and he couldn’t breathe. His nails dug into his the strong tights he used to steady himself, as his head started to spin.  
And then the King allowed him to take a deep breath, before he filled his mouth again.  
Tears were now spilling over, freely running over his cheeks, leaving barely visible traces behind.  
“You love this, don’t you?” Thranduil growled, thrusting up again. “Love it when I handle you rough, when you can’t breathe and you choke.”  
Legolas groaned, the vibrations send shivers up his lovers’ spine. He was painfully hard now because this was exactly the way he liked to be handled. Here was the only place he could give up the control he needed to have over his body at all times. Here Thranduil had control over him. And he enjoyed it.  
“What would the other guards say if they knew that their prince was slaying dark creatures at day but was fucked in the mouth by his own father at night?”  
Humming Legolas swallowed around the hard length, locking his eyes with Thranduils. He could taste the precome on his tongue.  
He wanted his father to release himself down his throat, but he also wanted to be filled by the thick arousal at the same time.  
Thranduil started to thrust faster, giving Legolas less time to breathe and held him longer down, enjoying the clenching throat and the muffled gag noises. Then he released Legolas mouth and pulled him up to crash their lips together, tasting himself.  
Legolas whined, missing to feeling of his fathers’ hardened flesh down his throat.  
“Be patient little one.” The King mused, pushing a silken strand of hair out of his sons’ face. “And now undress yourself and get on the bed, on your knees.” He whispered. Shuddering Legolas got up, eagerly undressing himself, leaving his expensive robes careless on the floor, before he walked over to the enormous bed, just as he had been told. He could feel how he was being watched, eyes were dancing hungrily over his naked skin, admiring the way he arched his back, how his shoulder blades moved smoothly under the pale skin and the curve of his arse. He heard how Thranduil was searching for the rose oil they usually used, then it went quiet and just the flowery scent that suddenly filled the air told him what was happening.  
As a slick finger pressed against the tight ring of muscles. Teasingly the King let his finger dance around the fluttering hole. Legolas didn’t even try to swallow his moans and whines, instead he just closed his eyes, panting quietly. As a finger slipped inside him he winced, arched his back but pushed his hips towards the caressing hand. He wanted _more_ and he wanted it _now_.  
It did hurt, the slight burn was prominent, but the pleasure that came along with it was worth the small pain. Losing his patience, the prince pushed back, gasping as he was more and more filled. He could feel the finger move inside him, twisting and messaging but leaving out this little spot that made him scream in pleasure.  
“Please Ada, do not play with me like that, I beg you.” He yelped, desperate for more.  
“What do you want my love?” Thranduils voice was sugar sweet now.  
“More…please, more.”  
A second finger got added, rough but still caring and loving his father started to scissor him open, leaving kisses all over his back, soothing the shivering skin, his free hand roaming over Legolas chest, teasing the hardening nipples. As a third finger followed he grabbed the silken sheets, trying to hold himself so he wouldn’t get lost in the pleasure that crashed over him like a wave. He could feel how close the finger were to the most sensitive spot his body had to offer, they brushed it slightly, making him gasp.  
“Valar, aren’t you tight? When was the last time I fucked you properly?” The filthy words that spilled over his fathers’ lips made him shiver. He was painfully hard by now.  
Legolas tried to answer, he really did, but all he could do was moan. He had lost his mind, his ability to speak and all his sanity.  
“I figured that.” He heard his lord chuckle, then the fingers disappeared. Panicked he wanted pushed back, desperate to find anything that filled the emptiness he felt. “Don’t worry my little leaf.” Strong hands grabbed his hips. “I will give you what you desire.” And with that Thranduil pushed his arousal slowly inside the quivering body.  
Legolas cried out, not because of the slight pain, it was relief. Tears sprung from his eyes, the pleasure was too much for him.

 

~*~

  
As he was fully inside him, Thranduil stopped, enjoying the tight hot insides that clenched around him. He gave his son a few moments to get adjusted to him, then he slowly started to thrust into the smaller elf. He hit Legolas sensitive spot immediately, making him scream his name.  
Nonsense spilled from his sons lips, a mixture of pleads and ‘thank you’s. He was hitting Legolas prostate with every thrust now, until his sons body went suddenly still.  
“Don’t you dare come.” He hissed not slowing down. He could hear how the younger elf was sobbing quietly, drawing broken breaths, trying to contain himself somehow. Normally the sight of his beloved son crying would make the King feel guilty immediately but not when they were living out their deepest desires.  
“Ada, I beg you…please…” Legolas whimpered, his voice mere a whisper.  
“What do you want little one?” Thranduil cooed, stilling his movements.  
“I want to come, please.” A smile rose upon his lips. Wasn’t he adorable his beautiful son?  
“Not yet my treasure, I want to see your lovely face when you do so. Just a little bit more.”  
Legolas nodded, closing his eyes and pushing himself closer to his father.  
Thranduil chuckled, his heart overflowing with love for his child. He started to thrust again, pure bliss filling his world his bad mood from earlier forgotten entirely. He loved to take the little elf from behind, he truly did, fucking him like a worthless whore, bending him over the armrest of his throne even, but what he like even more was to see the beautiful face when Legolas reached his peak.  
With a breathless gasp he pulled out of the submitting warrior, flipping him over. “Get up my little leaf, I want you to ride adas cock.” He mused, kissing the parted lips.  
Legolas had drooled a little, the pleasure had been too much for him to take. Nodding Legolas pushed himself up, patiently waiting until Thranduil had taken a comfortable position, back resting against the back of the bed. Then he crawled over his father, Thranduil watched as he steadied himself right over the tip of his arousal and sunk down on it.  
He loved how Legolas face showed every emotion the young elf felt. His son bit his lip, head rolling back in pleasure, revealing the marked neck. The king rose one of his hands up, caressing the broken skin, before he kissed his beloved ones throat again.  
“Ada.” Legolas hummed, taking more and more of the firm flesh in, until he reached the bottom, feeling full and satisfied. “Oh Valar.” He coaxed out, trying to control himself. He put his hands against Thranduils chest to lift himself up, until just the tip of the thick arousal was inside him, then he slammed himself down again, crying out his kings name. Thranduil moaned, resting his head against the back of the bed, letting his son do all the work. “Exactly like that.” He rasped, trying to steady his voice, now meeting every single one of Legolas movements with a thrust. “You're adas good little princeling, doing such a great job.” He grunted, enjoying the noses that spilled from the princes lips.  
Before they acted out their desires for each other the first time, he would’ve never thought that his usually quiet and closed up son could be such a vocal lover.  
“Aye…” Legolas repeated. “I am a good little princeling, _your_ good little princeling.” He panted, obviously trying his hardest not to release himself before his father allowed him. “So please, don’t let me suffer any longer ada, my lord.” He was whimpering by now, desperate for the promised release.  
Thranduil enjoyed the steady movements a few more seconds, then he grabbed his sons’ arousal, stroking over the firm flesh. “Show ada how you come my little leaf.” He whispered and immediately the prince followed his orders.  
Legolas didn’t scream or shout, the pleasure was drowning him and all he could do was gasp for air. His fathers lips crashed on his, swallowing every noise that spilled from his mouth. He came hard over his fathers a hand and chest, tears dripping down his chin, fingers scratching over Thranduils shoulders and chest, leaving behind deep scratches.  
The King didn’t stop his thrusting, even after his son came down from his long lasting peak.  
Legolas was _wrecked_ and _broken_ , his hair was a mess, his lips were bruised, his neck was marked, he was breathing rapidly, still crying from all the pleasure, all his power had left his body, he couldn’t push himself up anymore, he just sat still, trying not to lose his consciousness. He sobbed quietly as Thranduil continued to thrust into him, his eyes flew shut.  
“Look at me my princeling.” Thranduil demanded with a soft voice, grabbing Legolas chin to bring his head up. He saw how hard it was for his son to keep his eyes open, he was blinking rapidly, trying his hardest to hold his fathers gaze. “Don’t look away.” He whispered, kissing the bruised lips. A few more thrusts and with a deep, growling moan he released himself inside the younger elf, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Legolas waist so hard that they left bruises.  
As soon as he let go off the prince he collapsed on top of him, still trying to catch his breath.  
Carefully he slid out of the broken body, pulling the shaking elf against his chest, soothingly caressing the sensitive skin. He knew that Legolas needed these loving gestures as much as he needed the rough treatment earlier and he was more than willing to give it to his beloved child.  
“You were such a good boy for me, such a good little elfling. Adas little prince. My little Greenleaf.” He whispered into the almost sleeping figures ear.  
Legolas hummed quietly, pressing harder against his fathers’ chest. “Ada?” The prince whispered with a raspy voice, a side effect of the deep throating.  
“Yes?” He kissed the blonde strands of hair affectionately.  
“Can we take a bath tomorrow morning? I am too tired to move right now.” Legolas pleaded, eyes already closed.  
Thranduil chuckled, pulling the covers over their naked bodies. “Of course we can my love, everything you want.”  
“Thank you ada.”  
Thranduil smiled, his son was the most lovable creature he had ever seen in all the millenniums. “I love you so much my treasure. More than I have ever loved anything in my life. More than I love life itself.” He soothed, speaking nothing but the truth. It was true, he had never loved anything as much as his little Greenleaf, not even Legolas mother had captured his heart in the way his son did. He had never thought that it was possible to love another being so much that it physically hurt.  
And suddenly he was scared to lose his son. It was dangerous in the woods and the patrols were fighting against dark creatures. Elves didn’t die often, but it could happen, what if Legolas happened to be the one deathly injured?  
A shudder ran down his back, panic and fear flashed through his bones. It was a fear he was constantly living with, every time his son left for the patrol again his heard sunk deeper.  
“Legolas my dear.” He whispered, not sure if his prince was sleeping because he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful slumber.  
“What is it ada?” Legolas smiled, sleepy voice and lips brushing against his fathers’ neck.  
“I do not want you to go on the next border patrol.”  
“Why not?” There was curiosity in his words.  
“I don’t want you to get hurt, I couldn’t afford loosing you, your place is at my side, you are my queen, even if we can not dare to openly admit it.”  
“I am your _queen_?” Legolas laughed slightly, raising his head a little. His eyes were sparking in the slowly burning down fire.  
“My princeling, my queen, my son, my lover, my present, past and future and my eternity. The only one I wish to spend my immortal life with. I would sail with you in the undying lads, or stay with you in Mirkwood until there is nothing left but us. There is no treasure in middle earth or any other world that I could desire more than I desire you.”  
Legolas smiled. “I like that. But you don’t have to stay with me ada, I will follow you wherever you go and should you happen to fall in a battle I would gladly take my life to be at your side again.”  
There were rare occasion that made Thranduil speechless, but now he was lost for words. “ _Legolas_ …” He coaxed out, voice filled with emotions.  
“Shh ada, I know what I am talking about but I would not hesitate to do it, because a life without you would let me fade away slowly.”  
A moment they were quiet.  
“Now that I am your queen too, do I get a new crown?” The prince of Mirkwood asked suddenly, making his father laugh.  
“If you want a new crown I shall not be the one to refuse your wish.”  
Giggling Legolas pressed a quick kiss on the Kings lips, before he snuggled himself closer to him. His breath became even soon, but Thranduil laid wide awake in his bed, finger brushing through his sons white blonde hair, thinking about the words he had heard just a few seconds ago. He felt as if his heard was bursting from all the love that filled him in this exact moment.  
“You never fail to surprise me my treasure.” He mumbled, his mind drifting off into a light slumber, filled with the memories of their first kiss, their first shared night and all the wonderful times they had together. He loved his son dearly and even if that meant he couldn’t openly love him, he would not spare any chance he got to show Legolas what he really meant to him. More than the world, more than any world, more than life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed for writing this but the fact is: I am not and you are not ashamed for reading it. 
> 
> Thrandolas~ my guilty pleasure shit 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, maybe you could leave a comment or a kudos or whatever? Thank you~


End file.
